Briseur de Coeur
by Liberty's stone
Summary: Sirius Black n'est qu'un Briseur de Coeur, parce qu'il est Sirius Black


Briseur de cœur

- Fruits d'été.

- Non.

- Fruits d'hiver ?

- Non.

- De printemps ?

- Non plus.

- D'automne ? Demandais-je, de plus en plus désemparée.

Elle ne prit même pas la peine de me répondre et se contenta de tourner la tête de droite à gauche, me faisant clairement comprendre que je m'étais encore une fois trompée.

- Mais c'est pas possible ! Je ne suis restée à l'infirmerie qu'un seul jour !

- Ca a suffit pour le changer.

- Mais vous savez que je suis à Gryffondor ! Ca fait six ans que je suis dans cette maison !

- Possible, mais sans mot de passe on ne rentre pas. Aller donc voir votre directrice de maison.

- Elle n'est pas là.

- Alors je suis désolée mais il vous faudra attendre demain matin que quelqu'un sorte. Le couvre feu est passé depuis déjà vingt bonnes minutes.

- Mais… Je ne vais pas passer la nuit dehors ! S'il vous plaît ! Laissez moi rentrer ! Vous savez bien que je fais parti de cette maison !

- Le règlement, c'est le règlement.

Alors là, ça commençait sérieusement à m'énerver. C'était pas possible d'être aussi bornée ! Incroyable ! Tout en sortant des phrases totalement stupides pour essayer tant bien que mal d'ouvrir ce portrait, je m'agitais dans tous les sens. Tournant sur moi-même ou tapant du pied, tout en m'arrachant les cheveux. J'avoue que d'un point de vue extérieur, assister à cette scène devait avoir un aspect assez comique. Je m'en rendis d'ailleurs compte lorsqu'un rire me fit stopper net toute activité, me laissant inerte, les mains dans les cheveux. Je me retournais brutalement, manquant de tomber, et regardais dans les yeux la personne apparemment suicidaire qui osait me déranger dans ma crise d'hystérie.

- Quoi ? Lançais-je assez durement, je dois l'admettre.

Je n'eu pas de réponse, en revanche, le jeune homme qui s'était interrompu dans son fou rire repartit de plus belle, se tenant au mur pour ne pas tomber.

Encore plus en rogne, je lui lançais :

- T'aurais pas le mot de passe au lieu de rire bêtement ?

Il se calma assez rapidement et je reconnus Sirius Black, LE tombeur de Poudlard.

- Excuse-moi. Chapeaux vert, s'adressa t-il au portrait.

La grosse dame nous laissa rentrer sans rechigner, légèrement blessée que j'aie réussi à passer. J'ai toujours su qu'elle était légèrement sadique sur les bords celle là. Une fois dans la salle commune, je me tournais vers Black, qui, je me rendis compte, me scrutait avec étonnement.

- Merci.

Il ne leva pas les yeux et répondit vaguement :

- De rien… Je ne crois pas te connaître. Comment t'appelles-tu ?

- Effect'… On se connaît pas. Kelly, dis-je en tendant la main vers lui.

- Enchanté… Sirius Black, dit-il en me prenant la main.

- Je sais, répliquais-je avec un sourire. Tu es connu.

Il n'avait toujours pas lâché ma main. J'allais la retirer lorsqu'il la serra plus fort et m'emmena vers un canapé, où il s'assit.

- Parle moi de moi, m'ordonna t-il, tel un enfant.

- Pardon ?

- Oui ! Dis-moi ce que les autres pensent de moi !

Je sourie. J'avais l'impression que c'était la veille de Noël pour lui.

- Eh bien… La plus grand partie de la population féminine te trouve, je cite « hyper canon », et l'autre partie, te trouve macho, immature mais avoue tout de même que tu possède un certain… potentiel physique. Les mecs, de leurs cotés, te trouvent… ben… Soit ils sont gays et fantasment sur toi, soit ils sont jaloux, soit ils tentent de prendre exemple. Quand aux profs, eh bien… Black ? C'est un jeune garçon intelligent qui possède de grandes capacités… Certes, il est un peu turbulent… dis-je, imitant la voix fluette du professeur Flitwick. Puis, prenant, la voix de McGonagall, je croisais les mains devant moi, et prenait mon air le plus grave possible en lançant : Sirius Black ? Oui, hum… Eh bien c'est un garçon vraiment intelligent. Mais turbulent ! Il se gâche, si vous voulez mon avis. Il pourrait tellement faire mieux ! Mais, ses… ses facéties ! Enfin. En ces temps noirs, il faut bien un peu d'animation…

Nous parlâmes toute la nuit. Il m'avoua que cela lui faisait du bien de parler librement. Sirius était véritablement un garçon charmant. Dommage qu'il ait déjà une petite amie qu'il semblait aimer et qu'il ne quitterait pas d'ici longtemps. Heureusement que nous étions vendredi soir, je n'aurai pas à m'endormir sur ma copie le lendemain. Il me parlât un peu d'elle d'ailleurs. Pas de ma copie… De sa copine. Cela m'étonna légèrement qu'il en parle si peu, mais je ne relevais pas.

Son sourire me fit penser à celui d'un gamin lorsqu'il entreprit de m'expliquer comment teindre les cheveux de Snape en rose. Pourquoi pas, après tout. Il éclata de rire, lorsque je lui dis que, personnellement, je préférais vert. Et alors que l'aube pointait, il se tourna vers les cendres du feu qui nous avait éclairées toute la nuit.

- Un soir, j'ai rencontré une jeune fille. Elle se disputait avec la grosse dame parce qu'elle n'avait pas le mot de passe. Et puis, cette fille, j'ai parlé un peu avec elle …

Un peu beaucoup tu veux dire, pensais-je. Pensant qu'il faisait allusion à notre nuit de parlote.

-… s'est avéré que c'est une fille extraordinaire. Belle, intelligente, gentille et prévenante, drôle …

Je rougissais un peu plus sous chaque compliment qu'il me faisait. Il s'arrêta, redevenant sérieux, et me regarda dans les yeux.

-Kelly, cette fille, elle me fait oublier toutes les autres. Toutes. Et ça me fait un peu peur de l'avouer, mais cette fille, j'en suis sur maintenant… Je l'aime… Et tu sais, c'est

Je n'écoutais plus la suite… Sirius Black m'aimait ? Et moi alors ? Que ressentais-je envers lui ? De l'attachement ? De l'amitié ? Une attirance ? De l'amour ? … Je crois, oui. Oui, j'aimais cet homme. Je n'avais jamais eu de mal à m'avouer la réalité. C'est parfois un avantage que de ne pas repousser ce qui est évident. J'aimais l'homme superbe, avec un cœur en or, caché sous d'épaisses couches de glaces et de souffrances, qui était le premier à m'avoir fait autant rire depuis longtemps. Le premier à m'avoir accordé un peu de son temps, pour me rendre heureuse, même inconsciemment.

Et vous savez quoi ? Le plus beau dans tout ça, c'est qu'il m'aimait aussi. Je continuais d'écouter les éloges qu'il me faisait, les pensants touts de même exagérées.

- Tu vois, j'aimerais avoir mes mains plongées dans ses longs cheveux soyeux toute ma vie… Ils sont tellement beau… Je ne la connais pas depuis longtemps, mais je crois vraiment que je passerais ma vie à ces cotés. Si tu savais à quel point j'adore les reflets sublimes du soleil dans ces cheveux blonds, presque blancs…

Je n'écoutais plus. Blonds, presque blancs ? Mais mes cheveux étaient noirs comme de l'encre !

- Et ses yeux aussi noirs que de la cendre…

Mes yeux étaient bleus clairs… Je comprenais soudain, et la réalité me fit l'effet d'une claque. Sirius ne m'aimait pas. Il ne devait même plus se souvenir de mon nom. Les larmes commencèrent à perler aux coins de mes yeux, me brouillant légèrement la vue.

Les cheveux blonds, les yeux noirs… Depuis tout a l'heure, Sirius me parlait de sa petite amie. Dieu que j'avais pu être stupide. J'avais espéré. Et, je m'en rends bien compte aujourd'hui, l'espoir fait vivre, mais pas longtemps.

N'écoutant plus Sirius, je me levais péniblement. Il tendit la main pour me rattraper, me demandant s'il y avait un problème. Je détournais mes yeux des siens, et, libérant mon poignet de sa main, je me tournais vers mon dortoir, lui glissant un bref Adieu qu'il ne dut pas comprendre. J'allais monter me coucher, espérant que lorsque je sortirais de mon lit, la douleur qui semblait m'écraser le cœur et les poumons dans ma cage thoracique aurait disparu.

Ce ne fut pas le cas. Il m'avait fallu moins d'une nuit pour tomber amoureuse de Sirius. Moins d'une minute à comprendre qu'il ne m'aimait pas, et toute une vie pour tenter de l'oublier.

Sirius Black était un briseur de cœur, et il s'en rendait même pas compte.


End file.
